


Scott's first mating session

by sbingle2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Scott has never mated and now that he's professed love for Stiles he intends to change it.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Scott's first mating session

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about knotting. I'm new to the idea of it.. but this was pretty hot. Hope you enjoy.

"Stiles, don't touch me I don't want to hurt you." I felt the shift coming, the ache in my muscles and the tingling of my skin. I didn't want him near me for fear I might snap, he touched my shoulders anyway. "Scott... I'm right here." I groaned in pain as I felt my muscles begin to shift under my skin, almost ripping "I don't have an anchor Stiles.. I can't stop it." He wrapped his arms around me, one over my shoulder and one under my arm and placing his hands flat on my bare chest. "Scott, listen to my voice.. I'm your anchor. Let me be your anchor." I screamed in pain as my body was still trying to shift "just listen to my voice Scott... let me be your anchor.. Scott. I love you." I took a sharp breath in as I collapsed to the floor and he was on my back, I had pulled him down with me.

He scrambled around and looked me in the eyes, I wasn't shifting anymore... it worked, I found an anchor in Stiles, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly against me. He smelled so good, like wet concrete and fresh cut grass. Before I could even think I had rubbed my face against the side of his neck. 'Why am I scenting him was all I could think, but he smelled too good and he was so warm. I kept doing it, I was rubbing my face all over his neck and shoulder. Rubbing my scent on him and getting his scent on me, I relalized I was a little more aggressive than I intended to be when he moaned in my ear asking me what I was doing. I still didn't stop "I'm scenting you" I whispered to him and I felt his adam's apple dip in as he swallowed hard, he gripped at my shirt as I laid him back on my bedroom floor. I just looked into his eyes and I saw all the conformation I needed, he didn't stop me as I pulled my shirt over my head. He looked at my chest and he rubbed his hand over the band tattoos on my arm, he whispered "why can't I be like you." I looked at him "Stiles you don't wanna be like me." He had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he got up off the floor, I sat back on my heels shirtless. "Yes I do Scott... maybe then you'd love me. I'm human, I'm fragile." I pulled my shirt back on "Stiles..." I couldn't say anything else before he grabbed his backpack and walked out of my bedroom door. I just sat in shock, I was hurt and confused by our encounter. 

I got up and pulled my shirt off, rubbing my face into it, putting his scent on it. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on, all cold water as I stripped the rest of my clothes off. I had to calm myself down... this time he wasn't here and it wasn't the moon controlling my shift now. It was emotion, I was crying as I sat on the shower floor and let the cold water pour over me. I do love Stiles, I want him to be mine.. to be my mate and he might be fragile and human but he is perfect. That's why I was scenting him, I don't want him smelling like anyone else... after Allison died I didn't think I could love again but I am and I'm in love with Stiles. Getting out of the shower I pull on a pair of basketball shorts, dying my hair off before grabbing my shirt that smells like him and pulling it on. I lay in my bed holding my pillow to my chest, I can't sleep... he needs to know. 

I get up and put on a pair of socks and my sneakers, I grab my phone and my wallet. Putting them in my pockets I opened my window and slip out of it onto my roof closing the window behind me, jumping down I made sure all the doors were locked. I start the walk off at a normal pace, its maybe 5 miles to Stiles' house. I pick up my pace to run, not at wolf speed but just because it's been a minute since cross country practice and I need to stay in shape. I make it to his house and I see his dad's cruiser is gone, no surprise.. there's always the random call in the middle of the night. I walk up to the front door, checking it I realize it's locked and I reach into the planter by the door. Pulling out the spare key I let myself in and put it back before closing and locking the door being me. I hear noise in their kitchen so I walk that way, I hear Stiles humming to himself and I catch his scent... he smells like me too, he hasn't showered. I hear their microwave beep and as it opens I smell pizza rolls, by that time I have made it to the kitchen door. The lights are on and he turns jumping as he screams "fucking hell Scott what are you doing here." He looks at his feet.

"Stiles.. hear me out. I don't want you to be like me.. and not because I don't love you. Because, I do Stiles.. I love you and I'm in love with you. Okay? It's you. You're everything to me.. It's just I love you the way you are. Fragile, human.. you're beautiful. You're perfect. So, maybe that makes me the bad guy that I don't want you to be like me.. that's fine. Just know that the you that you are right here, right now is enough." He hadn't said a word during my whole emotional rant about my loving him, he just bridged the gap between us and put his hands on my cheeks, he looked into my eyes with tears welling up in his. He smiled softly and let out a shaky breath and you could tell he was crying, he said nothing but just pressed his lips to mine. It was more perfect than I had ever imagined, his lips soft. I grunted at the feeling, reaching up to hold the back of his neck with my left hand and holding his waist with my right. I let him kiss me and I kissed back. He tasted like sugar, he tends to eat a lot of sugar when his Adderall wears off. 

As we made out standing there in his kitchen, I let my hands wander across his back. He was in his pajams and barefooted, I turned and put him on their kitchen table, as I lifted his shirt over his head and resumed kissing him I heard his dad open the door and when he caught sight of us he cleared his throat. "Boys, not on the table.. we eat there." Stiles laughed softly "sorry dad." I backed off of him and his dad walked past us and just turned to hand him the plate of pizza rolls he had made and completely forgotten "you have a bedroom Stiles.. with a lock on the door." I stood there nervously and he looked at me. "Sorry" was all I could say and he laughed "Scott.. I'm not blind. This has been a long time coming and I know you'd never hurt him." I just smiled slightly as Stiles shoved a few pizza rolls into his mouth... he tends to over eat after his meds wear off too. He grabs my hand and mumbles with his mouth full, as he drags me up the stairs. "I'll make sure you boys are up for school." His dad yells from the kitchen and by that time Stiles has swallowed his mouth full of food and he shouts "okay dad." 

He drug me into his room and closed the door and locked it. He sat the plate of pizza rolls on his desk before turning to me, he backed me against his door and he placed his hands on either side of my head. Leaning in he looked me over for a second before laughing soflty and leaning in to kiss me softly, I let him kiss me and I kissed back. He pulled away to whisper agaisnt my lips "I love you." I said it back and I pulled him agaisnt me, picking him up so he could wrap his legs around my waist. I sat him on his bed "Stiles I'm going to ask you something and you can say no." He looked intrigued "okay?" I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck "c-can I mate with you?" He laughed soflty "Scott... you've already had sex though." I was blushing "it involves more than just sex.. it has to be unprotected and... well I mean I-I-I." He touched my hand "spit it out Scott." I took a deep breath in, pretty embarrassed about it "I have a knot.." he blushed a furious shade of red "l-like a dog?" I looked at the floor " well when you say it like that it's really embarrassing Stiles." He sighed softly "Scott. I didn't mean it like that." 

Moving to sit in his desk chair, I sat with my hands on my knees and my face in my hands. I was feeling embarrassed by what I am and why I can't be human again. "You want to be like me and I just want the old me back." I was crying now "my whole life was turned upside down. And, now I can't change back.. with Peter being undead now it wouldn't work if I killed him..." Stiles snapped "Scott. Look at me." I looked up, my face red and tear streaked "if you say I'm perfect then so are you. You're perfect to me. I didn't mean to embarrass you at all.. I'm curious. I don't know what it's like to be with a wolf. I'm new to this I'm learning and I want to Scott. I want to understand you inside and out. Everything about you.." I nodded and wiped my face and nose that was beginning to run. "We don't have to have sex right this second.. I want this to be a real relationship. I mean hormones may take over at some point but I just want to feel this all out with you Scott." He had stood up to pull my face into his stomach and comfort me "I love you Stiles." I whispered to him and he whsipered "I love you too."

I kicked my shoes off and climbed into the bed next to him, it was particularly cold in his room.. their house was old and drafty at times. He rolled onto his side and into the fetal position, I curled my body around his. The heat between us was comforting and I tucked my face into the back of his neck, draping my arm over his stomach and tucking my hand up into his shirt. I remembered rubbing my face into his neck again and kissing it a few times, the next thing I knew we were being woken up by his dad knocking on the door. I peeked my eyes open and the sun was barely up, Stiles was sprawled out on his stomach and I was on my back with my hands above my head. He was stark naked laying there, he has a tendency to strip in his sleep... it was normal Stiles behavior. I laughed softly as he jolted awake, his hair sticking up in all different directions. He rubbed his face as he sat up on the side of his bed and he looked over laughing softly "I didn't finish my snack." I shook my head as I got up and put my shoes on. "I have to get back to my house and get dressed and grab my bag. I'll ride to school with you." He nodded "okay. Can you hand me my medicine off the dresser?" I grabbed his Adderall and tossed it to him before stealing a quick kiss and heading out.

The run back to my house was nice, crisp autumn air and some frost had fallen in the night. I could breathe, unlike the California heat that usually permeated the air and stole my breath. My mom was just getting in from her night shift, she had a cup of coffee sitting with it on the couch as I walked in "where were you?" I smiled "I stayed at Stiles' house last night." She nodded "okay. Get ready for school, and don't forget your history paper on the table." I kissed her forehead and went up the stairs to get dressed, I put on jeans and a black t-shirt with my sneakers. I grabbed one of my army green button ups and put it on over my t-shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack, I swiped my paper off the table and grabbed a couple protein bars for my breakfast. Telling my mom bye I walked outside right as Stiles pulled up in his old blue jeep, I hopped in the passenger seat and tossed my backpack into the back seat. 

The school day is uneventful, and finally we end up at Stiles' house after getting junk food after school. His dad is still at work, we go to his room to study and let's say studying was the last thing on our minds... we had driven each other wild all day long sharing little soft touches in the hallways between classes. As soon as his door is closed I have my hands all over him, kissing and licking his neck. He is moaning and its driving my hormones wild, my cock is painfully hard in my pants by the time I get him even half way undressed. He's panting to breathe when we take breaks between making out, I pin him to his wall. Grinding my knee between his legs, he's whining and moaning in my ear at the feeling. I unbutton his jeans and push them along with his underwear down to just above his knees. I drop to mine, looking up at him and I take his hard cock into my mouth. His head falls back against the door "oh fuck Scott." I snicker softly very pleased with myself.

My cock is dripping precum as I suck him off, my boxers have a wet spot that is beginning to grow cold in the front of them. I push him so he moves to the bed, pushing him back onto it I resume sucking his cock as I pull my shoes off and take my pants and underwear off. My cock slaps against my stomach and I wrap my hand around the base to stroke it a few times, while continuing my oral assault on Stiles. I stop sucking his cock to pull his shoes off of him so I can get him completely naked, I look at him and grin "so fucking hot" he moans I grab him by his thighs and flip him over. He moans into his sheets like a slut, that moan goes straight to my cock. I pull his thighs up so he's on his knees with his face down and his ass up in the air. I waste no time, I press my face between his perfect pale ass cheeks. He moans again as i slide my tongue between them, right over his virgin hole. I feel him shudder beneath me, I slowly work my tongue around his hole and I slip the tip of my tongue into him. He jumps at the sensation, I back off a little and just kiss and bite at his pale ass cheeks. I smack his ass and he moans my name, I bite my lip. Licking my thumb I rub it over his hole, he shudders again.

"If I hurt you just tell me to stop." I whisper and he half moans as he mumbles "uh huh" into his sheets, I slip the tip of my thumb into him, he's painfully tight and he whines. He doesn't stop me so I figure it wasn't out of pain, I kiss his ass cheek while slowly thrusting just the tip of my thumb into him. I'm barely in, no where near the tight ring of muscle I know is there. I don't want to hurt him, if I am ever going to get the chance to mate him then I have to be patient and gentle. I'm painfully hard and my cock is still oozing precum, I moan as I slip my thumb in a little deeper. He moans too, I pull my thumb out and I lick my index finger. I slip the tip of it in and he just moans my name, he's becoming more accustomed to the feeling of something invading him like this. I feel him tense up as I slide in to the second knuckle, he moans "ah ah easy" he whimpers I shush him softly "I'm in, just gonna let you get used to it." He nods and when he backs up to me a little I slide my finger in more, then my entire index finger is inside of him.

God, he's tight and warm. I can't wait to have my cock inside of him, I slowly finger him for a few minutes. Stroking my cock and then stroking his a few times, I have to leave mine alone or else I'm gonna cum right here and then I won't get what I want. I slowly add my middle finger, he moans and I moan too. I work my fingers in and out of him "I've got to add a third... or else I'll never get my cock in you baby." He looks back at me with the most sinful look and he bites his lip "I want it." Those words make my cock throb, I add a third finger and I bite my lip. He moans again and I slide them all in before pulling them out and thrusting them in again. This time I hit his prostate "fuck Scott." I kiss his ass cheek as I slip my fingers out and grab his thighs to push him up on the bed, he flips over to lay on his back. 

I push his legs back as I spit into my hand, I slick my cock up and I press against his hole. "Fuck Scott, so big." I bite my lip, watching as his hole stretches. The head of my cock slips in fully and through the ring of muscle, he moans and is panting. I lean down to kiss him softly, he bites my lip as I slide in a little more. I keep kissing him softly and nuzzling his neck, his arms are around my neck holding me to him. I moan loudly and deep from within my chest as I feel his ass cheek against my thighs... I'm balls deep inside of his tight little ass, I pull him so he's half sitting up and I whisper into his ear. "You feel that baby. You just took 10 inches deep inside your tight little ass." He moans "fuck me. I need you." I moan as I pull out painfully slow and slide back in at the same speed. Sliding balls deep again, I slowly pick up the pace. He's a writhing moaning mess underneath me, I law down fully on top of him. Holding myself steady on his headboard as he wraps his slender athletic legs around my hips, I feel his hand on my ass cheek. Pulling me in...

I feel the familiar heat of my orgasm pooling in my stomach, I moan and look at him "do you want it?" Referring to my knot and he nods as he bites his lip "please Scott.. make me yours." I keep thrusting, I can feel it swelling. I press forward and get resistance, I keep my eyes on him. I can feel my knot pressing against him, I'm still thrusting... (for lack of a better terms it will be sudden when my knot slips into him.) I feel him begin to stretch, damn near to his breaking point. A moan rips from his body as the largest part of my knot breaches him, I moan. I look down and bite my lip, looking up at him. The look on his face is pure ecstacy as I begin to cum inside of him moaning deep from within my chest, my knot sitting just inside him. I stroke his cock a couple times and he cums against his stomach, he moans my name. I can feel my cock throbbing as I continue to cum, my knot shrinking. 

As I slide out Stiles moans softly, his hole quivering. My cum dribbling out of him, I slowly get up after gaining my composure. I knew I would be dizzy, the amount of blood flow diverted from the brain to make my knot swell... let's just say any normal human would pass out due to lack of oxygen to the brain. I retrieve a towel to wipe myself clean with before I sit on the bed, wiping his cum off of his stomach. I help him get up, his legs are wobbly and he smiles "that was so fucking hot.." I laugh softly "how about you get a shower. I just heard your dad's cruiser pull up and it's about time for your meds to be wearing off.. I'll make you a snack." He nods looking pretty dopey.. mating with a wolf releases a lot of dopamine in the brain so despite the fact he's going to be really sore later he's on cloud nine at this point. 

I hear the shower come on as I slip my clothes back on and decend the stairs, his dad meets me at the kitchen door "snack time?" He says as I grab a box of fruit loops from their cabinet "yes sir." I reply and he looks at my neck "might wanna hide that." He points to a huge hickey that I didn't even realize Stiles' had left there... sneaky little shit marked me when I wasn't paying any attention. I cover it with my hand and just laugh nervously, I quickly disappear back up the stairs to find Stiles soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his hips and eating the stale pizza rolls from the night before. I look at him while holding the box of cereal "I'll take that too" he snags the box from me and continues chewing "you have the weirdest habits." I flop down on his bed "when you finish eating we really need to study... because if I flunk that chem quiz tomorrow my mom will kill me.." he is ignoring me "killing me equals no sex for you." He looks at me with a mouth full of fruit loops "I stole Lydia's notes... you'll pass." I just laughed "you really are sneaky." 


End file.
